


#MyFamily

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Louis, her pregnant wife Harry, and Louis’ sisters do a #MyCalvins photo shoot.





	#MyFamily

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual - thanks to emma for the beta and brit-pick, and to leah for the cheerleading ♥
> 
> any leftover mistakes are my own. Please (kindly) tell me if you find something glaringly awful.

“How does it feel to be a part of the biggest lesbian photoshoot that Calvin Klein has ever done?”

Louis barely stops herself from rolling her eyes. “It’s not a lesbian shoot when there’s only two lesbians, one bisexual girl, and three other straight girls.” _There_ that’ll show them. “Yes this is the most people who are openly gay in the same shoot that I can remember, but there are _bound_ to be others.”

The interviewer, Tammy, or something, jots something down in her notebook. She’s interviewing Louis while Louis is getting her hair and makeup done for said shoot. It’s actually a Tomlinson family photo shoot. The twins wanted to do something after they turned eighteen, and when Harry had made the enquiry, everything just fell into place. 

Tammy gets up and leaves, satisfied with whatever she managed to get from Louis’ answers. She doesn’t particularly like the woman. There was just something about her that rubbed Louis up the wrong way. She’s already interviewed Harry, and she just has Lottie and Félicité left to interview now, Louis thinks.

Félicité and Lottie are over the other side, getting their hair done, and Harry is around here _somewhere_. Louis would be worried, but she’s been having to use the loo a lot more since she’s entered her last trimester. This is baby number three for them and Louis couldn’t be more excited. 

It wasn’t just Daisy and Phoebe who wanted to do this shoot, Louis did, too. Each time Harry had been pregnant, they had done some kind of advertising campaign that showed off Harry’s beautiful pregnant belly, and this time couldn’t be any different. Sure, they had done their usual maternity photo shoot, but they had done that for their first two children as well. 

Her daughter appears a moment later, as if thinking about her children made one of them materialise out of nowhere. Louis looks over when she hears Leah’s particularly noisy squeal. She’s as loud as Louis is when she wants to be. She absolutely loves it. 

“Mama!” Leah says, barrelling towards Louis at the speed only a five year old can achieve. 

“What are you up to? Where’s your sister?” 

“Daphne is with Mummy,” Leah says, climbing up onto the chair that Louis is sitting in. She snuggles in close, her fingers curling around the edge of the robe Louis is wearing. 

Their stylist and beauty teams are thankfully used to dealing with toddlers and children, and Louis barely notices any difference. Leah plays with Louis’ hands, stroking over her freshly polished nails. 

“Mama, I’m tired,” Leah says, leaning heavily into Louis’ chest. “Can we go home now?”

“We only just got here, sweetheart,” Louis replies. “Grandma Jay will be here soon, you love spending time with her.”

Leah nods and yawns. She slumps harder against Louis. Within seconds, she’s out like a light. Louis gently pushes Leah’s brown curly hair out of her face. She looks so like her Mummy that it makes Louis’ heart ache. She loves this little girl in her arms more than life itself. 

“I’ve got her.” Louis looks up to see her mum, looking fresh faced and happy. It warms Louis’ heart.

“Thanks, Mum,” she says. Jay carefully scoops Leah up into her arms, cuddling her close as she wanders from the dressing room to another area. Louis hopes that Leah isn’t getting sick. She doesn’t want that for her poor baby. 

“Mum’s here,” Harry says as she wanders back into the dressing room. She sits down next to Louis in the chair she’d vacated earlier. “She took Daphne with her.”

“My mum is here, too,” Louis replies. “Leah’s asleep. I hope she’s not coming down with something.”

“She didn’t have a good night last night,” Harry says, angling herself to face Louis a little more. She reaches out and presses her bare foot against Louis’, the only part of them that can really touch at the moment. 

“How come I didn’t know?” Louis asks. 

“Because you and Daphne were fast asleep in her room,” Harry replies. “Before you came to bed, she was up with me a fair bit.”

“Sorry, love,” Louis apologises. She reaches out with her hand to take Harry’s, squeezing it gently. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep with Daphne. She was being fussy.”

“I get it, honey.”

They finish getting primped and preened, and are all too soon heading into the studio to start the shoot. There’s a massive bed set up in one section, and Louis figures that’s for her and Harry’s solo stuff. She knew there was going to be some ‘casual lying about’ but a bed seems far from casual to her. 

Next to her, Harry winces. Immediately, Louis wraps her arm around Harry’s back.

“Alright, love?”

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “She’s just kicking. She’s going to be a footie player if my insides are anything to go by.”

Louis smiles. She can’t help it. Harry said the same about both Daphne and Leah when she was pregnant with them. 

“C’mon, let’s go find you somewhere to sit down.”

“Right this way, Mrs and Mrs Tomlinson,” someone says, appearing out of nowhere. Louis blinks and follows the bright, dyed red haired woman that shows them to a comfortable looking loveseat. Harry immediately sits down and sighs. She rests her hands on her stomach and closes her eyes.

“I might have a kip if I’m sitting here for too long.”

“Sleep if you want to,” Louis says. “I’ll see when we’re up.”

“One sec,” Harry says. “Kissy.” Louis grins, unable to resist. She doesn’t care for their freshly done make-up, if her wife wants a kiss, she’ll get a kiss.

Their lips press together, softly, as Harry is probably thinking about their lipstick, too. But it’s enough to make Louis smile against Harry’s lips. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry agrees. Her eyes flutter closed again. Louis gets up and wanders over to the photographer’s assistant. She pulls the youngish looking boy aside and asks when they’re up.

“Umm,” he mumbles, thumbing through the papers attached to his clipboard. “You and Mrs Tomlinson are up first, and then it’s the whole family shoot.”

Louis nods. She turns her back on him and looks around at the set, taking everything in. There’s not much in the way of props – it’s an underwear shoot, after all, but there’s a few fun looking things that she knows Daisy and Phoebe will really get into. 

Before too long, Louis is making her way back over to Harry. She’ll just stay here with her wife until they’re called to the set to start. Harry looks so peaceful sleeping, Louis thinks. Something that she’s not been getting much of lately. Not with a five year old and a two and a half year old running around the house. And not with being almost eight months pregnant, either. But they manage, and that’s what matters. Louis knows that their girls are cared for, are loved, and have a happy and healthy life, which is what any parent could want for their children. 

Despite the fact that they’re where they are, Louis is glad that Harry is getting some rest. She knows that Harry’s ability to fall asleep anywhere is left over from their touring days where the days and nights never seemed to end. She knows that at the time, it was everything they dreamt of, but looking back, she knows that there are definitely things she would change.

So she lets Harry sleep. 

Until they’re called to the set, that is. 

“Love,” Louis says softly, reaching over and resting her hand on top of Harry’s on Harry’s stomach. She rubs over the bump that holds their baby and spares a moment to just marvel. “C’mon, love, wake up.”

Harry’s eyes flutter open and she smacks her lips. It’s adorable. Louis loves her so much. “Hmm?” 

Louis smiles softly. “C’mon, love, we’ve got a shoot to do.”

“Help me up?” she asks. Louis helps her up and steadies her on her feet. Thankfully they’re completely barefoot for this shoot. Louis knows that Harry’s feet have decided to swell more with this pregnancy, and she has trouble even with her own, worn in shoes, let alone anything else.

They’re directed where to go, how to pose, and how to look at the camera. It’s old hat to Louis, who is used to this. Harry is, too, but she’s a little grumpier than usual because of the lack of sleep. Louis gets it. She hates that Harry hasn’t been sleeping well, and to know that she was up half of the night with Leah doesn’t make things any better. 

“…we’ll just Photoshop those out.”

Louis tunes back in as a thunderous expression takes over Harry’s face. They’re standing for this part, Harry’s robe completely gone, and they’re just in their underwear. Louis’ hands are on Harry’s stomach from behind, and she had lost herself in the moment, but now she’s regretting losing focus because that is Harry’s _very angry_ expression.

“Is my pregnant body too disgusting for your shoot?” she asks, hands on her hips.

Louis bites her tongue, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

“Well?”

There’s no response from anyone.

“You are _not_ editing out my stretch marks!” Harry exclaims loudly. “This body has gone through _three_ pregnancies and _two_ births so far, and I will wreak havoc on everything you love if you so much as dare suggest editing out my stretch marks ever again! Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Mrs Tomlinson.”

“Good,” Harry says, apparently appeased. “I’m taking a break. Someone fetch me an ice water? I need to sit down.”

Inappropriately turned on, Louis is helpless but to follow Harry back to the sofa she was sitting on before. A footstool appears from god knows where, and Harry props her feet up. A frosty glass of water is also handed to Harry, and one to Louis, and Harry sips at hers happily.

“Was I too mean?” she asks after a moment, turning her gaze to Louis.

“Not at all, love. You’re one hundred percent right. We’re not doing this shoot if they want to edit out any of your stretch marks.”

Harry sniffs a little. “Thank you.”

“Always, love,” Louis replies, gently knocking her glass against Harry’s own. “If they had done that without your permission, I would’ve flipped.”

“I know you would have,” Harry says. “And that’s why I love you.”

Louis grins at her. She leans over and gently kisses Harry on the lips. “How’s our little pumpkin doing in there?” she asks, nodding at Harry’s stomach. “Is she giving you trouble still?”

Harry shakes her head. “Not at the moment. She likes her Mama’s voice too much.”

Heat floods Louis’ cheeks. “Well,” she begins. She coughs, clearing her throat. “When we get home, I’ll give you a foot rub and I’ll sing to her so hopefully you’ll get some sleep tonight.”

A smile blooms across Harry’s face. “I’d love that. Thank you.”

Louis kisses her again. Lipstick be damned.

The next half of their shoot is with Louis’ sisters. This is the fun half of the shoot, as far as the props go. They’re still inside, because the weather outside wasn’t cooperating today, but there are huge beach balls, a pregnancy ball for Harry to sit on, there are an array of little props ranging from cute hats to little pom-poms that she knows Doris would absolutely _love_ if she were here. 

It’s definitely not the usual run of the mill Calvin Klein underwear shoot, that’s for sure. Which was one of the stipulations made. Sure, they were all going to lie around in the CK underwear and jeans, but they wanted to have _fun_ with it, too, not just look at the camera and pout like so many other celebrities and models do.

Harry sits on the ball and laughs. Louis loves that sound. She could listen to that sound for the rest of her life and never grow tired of it. The twins throw one of the beach balls to each other while Félicité sits near Harry, waving the pom-poms in the air. Louis picks up the smaller of the two beach balls and calls out Lottie’s name before throwing it to her, almost catching her by surprise. She laughs, holding it up in the air to throw it back at Louis, who barely dodges her surprisingly accurate aim. 

They’re so busy having fun that they don’t even realise that this portion of the shoot is over until they’re called to reset. Félicité helps Harry up off the ball and steadies her as Louis closes the distance between them. 

“I think this one is us lying around now,” Félicité says. “So you’ll be able to stay off your feet at least.”

“Thank goodness,” Harry grumbles, rubbing her lower back. “My feet are killing me today.”

Their make-up is retouched and a scared looking assistant hands Harry another cold glass of water, which she happily accepts, sipping delicately from the bright pink straw. 

“We’re almost done,” Lottie says as she approaches. She gives them a soft smile and Louis slings an arm around her sister’s shoulders. 

“This has been fun,” she says, taking in all of her sister’s happy expressions. “I can’t wait to see what the end result is.”

“Me too,” Daisy says as she joins them. Phoebe wanders over a second later, and soon, Louis is surrounded by almost all of her favourite women. 

“This campaign is going to be featured everywhere,” Harry says. “Me and my huge pregnant belly will be plastered all over the place. God, why did I agree to this?”

“Because you look absolutely _gorgeous_ pregnant,” Louis says, moving to wrap her arms around Harry so she can lean into Louis. “And you’re excited to see what this ends up like, no matter what you’re saying now.”

“I know,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’m just grumpy because my feet are sore.”

Louis leans in and kisses the side of Harry’s neck. “That foot rub can turn into something more tonight, if you like,” she whispers seductively. “Mum has already taken Leah and Daphne home.”

Harry grins, turning to face Louis. She kisses her softly on the lips. “That ‘something more’ better include feeding me ice cream.”

“Anything you want, love,” Louis replies sincerely. 

“Good. Let’s get this over with, then.”

And that’s that, they do the last part of the photo shoot, and then it’s over. 

Several weeks later, Louis is doing some last minute shopping with Harry before their daughter is born. She looks up and sees her face staring back at her via a huge hanging poster in the underwear section that she can clearly see from her spot closer to the entrance of the shop. There are several others hanging around the underwear section, too, including the group photo of them just lying about in their underwear. 

The hashtags on the lower border of the poster are the standard #MyCalvins and then one specifically for their shoot #MyFamily. It makes Louis grin. That’s her family and she loves every single one of them so much.

“Our ad is out, love,” she says to Harry, who is looking at yet another pair of booties. 

“Hmm?” Harry hums, turning to face Louis. Louis sees her putting the booties in their shopping trolley, but she doesn’t call Harry out on it. 

“Our Calvin Klein advert,” Louis says, nodding her head to where the posters are. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Harry says. She pushes the trolley closer, presumably to have a better look. 

Louis stands back and admires the solo one of Harry, in all her pregnant glory. It brings an instant smile to Louis’ face. 

“And they didn’t even edit out your stretch marks!” Louis exclaims happily.

Harry takes a photo of the poster, presumably to put on social media later, and then turns to face Louis. “Good. Our girls are going to see this. They need to know that bodies like theirs exist – that stretch marks are a real part of growing up and your body changing.”

“They’ll know, love,” Louis says fondly. She kisses Harry softly, overwhelmed with affection for her wife. 

She turns back to the posters, proud of her family for doing such an awesome ad campaign.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. If you've got this far, I hope you enjoyed this part. ♥  
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it. I love comments so very much a lot. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/184656810526)


End file.
